Terrifying Rainbow Wishing
by Ciel-Chocoholic-BakeNeko
Summary: When 7 unrealistic otakus are sent into Death Note having nothing but themselves and their anime knowledge. At first they think they rule the world but after meeting L and Light they realise some things are a little more traumatizing then in the anime. Will they stay or leave Death Note erasing all they're memory,or will they make new friendships and stay? Find out now!


_**Ciel:Hello! I have been wanting to do a Death Note for FOREVER now but I felt bad since I havent finished a SINGLE ONE of my Naruto stories. I forget to update plus I get writers block easily DX. Anyways my teacher made us write a story about a our friends and us hanging out on Saint Patricks day and we see a rainbow which we go after and meet a leprachaun who agree to grant one of us a single wish and that we get three days to decide if we want to keep it or not so I am writing how me and my friends get sucked into death note after the leprauchaun grants our wish. I am gonna change it up a bit tho in the story you only get to write about the three days you had a wish and then stop but I am going to continue my story on here on fanfiction! I will try not to make my characters Mary-sue like please tell me if they are! I am going to give you guys mine and my friends REAL names so if your reading this then good for you, you know my first name as well as my friends. And heres Alois who keeps correcting my spelling on here killing my mental estate.**_

_**Alois:You should work on your spelling here Ciel. ~Pats on the head~ Don't worry, you will get better at it. ^^ **_

_**Ciel:Shudup Alois your making me go mental ~steals Mello's choclate and eats on it~ NEF!**_

_**Alois: Since when did Mello get in this? AND! 'nef' is not even a word. ~Places hands on hips~**_

_**Ciel: Well this is a Death Note story so... AND NEF IS A WORD IN MY LANGUAGE! Anyways onto Disclaimer ~growls at Alois~ we shall finish this later.**_

_**I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A WHOLE LOT MORE YAOI IN IT!**_

_**Onto the story!^^**_

_**Read at your own risk,...**_

Sunday March 17, 2013

I walked around with my friends in silence watching a MattxMello yaoi doujinshi with my bestfriend, Hannah. I squealed at the ending "KYA! I love MattxMello!" I squealed skipping around Hannah. "Any kind of yaoi is awesome unless," Hannah started. "It has the snake pedo or any other pedofilish people in it." I finished.

We both laughed at each other "We really are turning into the Hitachiin twins!" We both squealed.

Hannah and I walked in front of our five people crowd I and turned my head to see Katelyn blaring her headphones to "One Direction." her favorite band. I smirked evilly and slinked back behind her slowly taking off one of her head phones and then...

"I AM KIRA!" I screamed in her ear making her involuntary jump in the air and turn face me.

I looked at her angry face and ran laughing.

"KATIE GET BACK HERE!" Katelyn yelled chasing me.

"Never! I will never bow down to the brittianians like so many other Japanese have!" I exclaimed from one of my favorite animes. "Code Geass Lelouch of Rebelion?" Krista asked as I ran past her.

"Yep!" I giggled running straight into a... hobo. "OMG I am so sorry! Hey are you a hobo?" I asked.

**'Nice katie nice perfect thing to say to hobo after you hit into them' Raven **my sort of inner said **'Shut up its not my fault this guy looks like a hobo and smells like a ran over jack o lantern!' I growled mentally.**

"Yes I am..." The old hobo replied sadly. The old man backed away slowly as he saw a purely evil smirk form on my face. I slowly reached into my back pocket and laughed maniacally as the man began to cower.

"No please don't kill me! I have a wife I have to take care of and two children!" The man cried in hysterics stepping away from me as I stepped forward.

The hobo fell to the ground when he lost his footing and began to cry.

"Please No!" He screeched just as I took out my so called 'weapon' and threw it at the man.

"A Danish?" The man said confusion embbed in his voice.

"What did you think it was a gun!? Don't be silly!" I replied laughing.

"Yeah I guess so.." He said laughing nervously.

I snuck up behind the old man quickly and whispered sadistically. "If I wanted to kill you would have already been dead got that?" The man nodded and hurriedly ran away from me.

"Bye It was nice meeting you!" I yelled laughing inocently.

"Your terrible." Hannah said smaking me upside the head.

"What do you expect? I told you all I would throw a danish at a hobo someday." I replied.

"You still shouldn't have scared him so much that he almost peed his pants." Alexia said.

"O' well he'll get over that traumatizing expierence eventually... maybe." I evilly chuckled.

"LE GASP!" Krista screamed pointing to the sky.

"What?" I asked looking up.

"DOUBLE RAINBOW!" We all screamed looking at the huge rainbow forming across the sky.

"What's up people?" Emily said just now walking over here.

"Emily!" I replied glomping her.

"LOOK Kaito was right there really is such thing as a double rainbow!" I Yelled pointing to the sky.

"Some one call me?" Isaak said coming up from behind Emily.

"Isaak! Great everyone is here!" Hannah said beating me to the punch.

"Look see a Double rainbow there real!" Krista yelled.

Both Isaak and Emily looked up and gasped. "DOUBLE RAINBOW!" They screeched.

"We have to get to the end of the rainbow there might be a Narwal or nyan cat!" Isaak enthusastically replied.

"Or a whale named tree!" Krista exclaimed running toward the rainbow making us all laugh and follow suit.

"WHAT TIME IS IT!?" I yelled. "ADVENTURE TIME!" We all holared loud enough I was sure the neighbors would complain .

"Hey Katie I thought only leprechauns were at the end of rainbows?" Katelyn asked picking up her speed so we could stay in step.

"We won't know until we get there right?" I determinally said picking up speed to get to our destination.

45 minutes of lots of physical work later.

"Can't go on much longer..." I weased out trying to catch my breath.

"SABASTIAN!" I screamed talking in a englander accent.

"Ugh were is my butler when I need him?" I sighed (This is from a anime called KuroShitsuji or Black Butler sorry about all the referances to other anime in this story) (P.S. like i said this is from a Anime I never had a butler once in my life sadly...)

"I know right? Where is Claude?" Hannah asked doing a england accent as well.

"Stop your Ciel and Alois acts and come over here we found the end of the rainbow!" Krista yelled joyfully.

Hannah and I walked over to were our group was huddled just in time to see a small man sleeping soundly against the rainbow.

He had red fire like hair that was lazily unbrushed and a very flawless face that seemed to shine in the light. He wore a long black jacket much like a cloak with a few red white andblack clouds on it (sorry this is a Naruto referance). The peacefully sleeping man all the sudden opened one eye to dusty brown orbs. He eyed us all a bored look passing his face.

"How did you get here?" The man asked catching us all of guard.

"We road magical flying cookie what do you think?" I said sarcastically making the man growl comething along the lines of "stupid brat..."

"What is all of your names?" The man pressed on.

"I would like to know yours before I say anything." I said defiantly going into serious mode. Hey I grew up in a cruel world don't blame me for being a little harsh.

"Sasori." He said with narrowed eyes.

I sighed "Katie."

"Hannah.."

"Krista."

"Katelyn."

"Isaak."

"Emily."

We all replied when it was our turn.

The man nodded in approval.

Sasori sighed and stood up.

"What now?" I asked.

"Nothing I just hate it when people find this place and annoy me." Sasori growled.

"Well someones on there period..." I mumbled before get hit in the back of the head by Hannah.

"SHH!" She whispered.

"Well since I want to get rid of you and you did find this place I guess I should get to explaining." Sasori said tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Krista asked.

"You all came her in search of a leprechaun well that's me, only those who truly search for me and want me can find this place. In exchange for that I will grant one of you a wish but only one of you make a wish so decide between all of you who should get it, but in three days I shall come and check on you and see if you still want to keep the wish if you say no everything will go back to normal and your memory will be erased everything since you went after the rainbow, but if you say yes you keep that wish forever and can no longer take it back is that clear!?" Sasori explained.

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" We all screeched

We all huddled in a small group like a herd of sheep.

"Why don't one of us wish for us to enter deathnote our favorite anime?" I whispered.

Everyone got crazed grins scaring the shimmering glitter out of me.

"Thats a great idea!" Everyone minus me and Sasori exclaimed.

We all walked back up to Sasori and I stood in front of everyone else.

"Have you decided?" Sasori asked.

"Yes sir." We replied monotonously as I took a step forward.

"I wish we were all transported into our favorite anime Death Note." I exclaimed seriously. I swear if this was trick I am going to kill this guy...

"Death Note hm? Great choice this is first time giving wishes to otakus like myself. Good luck kids I will be watching over you for three days." He declared.

I felt air get sucked from my lungs and I started to sway side to side until I finally fall to the ground listening to Sasori's maniacally laugh as it lulls me into subconciousness.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1 ~sighs~ that was killer. It was fun though! Tell me if I should continue or not! You dont have to tho I am going to continue anyways^^ but you favs and comments are really apreciated anyways I'm done bye bye!**_


End file.
